homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlotte King
'''Charlotte King '''was a former teacher of Summer Bay High and the ex-girlfriend of Wally Burns, Zac MacGuire, Andy Barrett and Kyle Braxton. She had an affair with her student, Matt Page and the mother of Wally's son, Hunter King. She's also the killer of Denny Miller and Trystan Powell. Backstory Charlotte was born and raised by her parents, Ernest and Peggy King and her family was close to Wally Burns, their next door neighbour. Charlotte and Wally began a relationship. They dated for a while and slept together, as a result of their son, Hunter's conceive. Wally and Charlotte broke up and Wally moved out, unaware that Charlotte is carrying their son. Charlotte later dates Zac MacGuire and had a loving relationship until they broke up. Charlotte later gives birth to her son, Hunter and raised him as a single parent. Charlotte didn't tell Hunter that Wally is his father and lied to Hunter that Zac is his father and Hunter wanted to meet him. Storylines While enjoying a drink at Angelo's, Charlotte notices Matt Page and he joins her at her table. Charlotte goes back to Matt's caravan and they have sex. The following day, Charlotte goes to the high school and Zac introduces her to Leah Patterson-Baker as his former girlfriend and the new biology teacher. Charlotte soon realises that Matt is a student and they both agree to keep their one-night stand a secret. Charlotte helps Josh Barrett locate his brother Andy, who has taken off in his car while intoxicated. Leah later asks Charlotte to tutor Matt and she reluctantly agrees. During their first session, Charlotte and Matt reignite their affair. Maddy later witnesses Matt trying to give Charlotte a flower and works out that they are dating. Matt takes photos of himself and Charlotte in bed together. Matt informs Charlotte that his friend, Maddy Osborne knows about them, and she threatens Maddy. Charlotte then ends things with Matt. When Leah tries to work out who she is dating, Charlotte panics and Andy lies that it is him. Matt threatens to release the photos and Charlotte tries to take his phone. He later tells her that the photos are on his laptop. When Leah's house burns down, Matt accuses Charlotte. He later apologises and they agree to move on. Charlotte and Andy kiss and begin dating for real. Charlotte gives Zac a loan after he learns the house insurance lapsed. Charlotte's son Hunter breaks into her motel room and then demands to be introduced to his father – Zac. Charlotte later realises that Hunter set fire to Zac and Leah's house. Charlotte admits to Andy that she is still in love with Zac and they break up. She later tries to kiss Zac, but he rejects her and returns to Leah. Charlotte learns that Hunter stole the Diner's safe and left Marilyn Chambers injured, Charlotte refuses to let Hunter confess to the police and orders him to leave the Bay. A week later, Charlotte gets an unexpected visit from Zac's niece, Denny Miller, who stops by on her way to the airport to see if Hunter wants to take her job at the bait shop as she's leaving for Europe. Denny notices the Diner safe and she tries to take it. The two women fight and Charlotte pushes Denny away, causing her to hits her head and killed instantly. After initially deciding to call the police, Charlotte panics and later buries Denny and her belongings in the bush. Charlotte subsequently suffers nightmares about the incident. Charlotte overhears from Denny's family and friends that Denny has not updated her social media account, so she breaks into the Farmhouse and takes her diary to update her account. Trystan Powell appears in the Bay and reveals to Charlotte that he knows she killed Denny. He begins blackmailing her into giving him money. Charlotte steals Hunter's trust fund money to pay Trystan. She and Matt continue their relationship, until Hunter walks in on them and tells Zac and Leah. Zac told school principal Greg Snelgrove about the affair and Greg fires her. Hunter moves in with Zac and Leah, which devastates Charlotte. Trystan explains to Charlotte that he and Trevor Gunson believe Darryl Braxton is still alive and they want her to get information from his family and friends. Charlotte gets close to Brax's brother, Kyle Braxton, after he gives her a job. Charlotte realises many of the residents have turned against her after her car is covered in rubbish and a brick is thrown through her window. When she argues with Irene Roberts, Irene's foster daughter, Olivia Fraser Richards takes against her. Charlotte threatens Olivia, and in revenge, Olivia vandalises Charlotte's apartment. Charlotte learns from Alf Stewart that Trystan had Hunter kidnapped and left in the bush. Charlotte confronts Trystan about the kidnapping. After Trystan leaves her car, Charlotte drives it at him, causing him serious injuries. He dies the following day. Charlotte tells Irene and Constable Katarina Chapman that it was an accident, but Kat refuses to believe her. Charlotte receives a call from Trevor Gunson who asks her to visit him in prison. Gunno is unhappy that Charlotte killed Trystan and refuses to believe her when she says it was an accident, reminding her that she also murdered Denny. Charlotte tells Gunno that she is done working for him. When Kat questions Charlotte about her visit to Gunno, Charlotte tells her that Gunno is her ex-boyfriend. Martin Ashford knows that Gunno is not her ex-boyfriend and she gets him to admit that Brax is alive. She agrees to keep the secret. Charlotte spikes Kat's drink and when Kat passes out, Charlotte steals her gun and handcuffs. When Kat becomes convinced Charlotte is behind the incident, Charlotte contacts Gunno and arranges for his henchman to kill Kat. They are unsuccessful. A week later, Denny's body is found. Charlotte asks Hunter and Kyle for money, but they refuse her. After overhearing Ash's conversation about his sister, Billie being framed for the fire at Leah's house, Charlotte breaks into Ash's caravan and plants Kat's handcuffs in Billie's bag, framing her for drugging Kat too. Ash confronts Charlotte and has to be pulled off of her. Kat finds evidence that proves Charlotte killed Denny and comes to arrest Charlotte, but she has already left the flat. Charlotte turns up at Leah and Zac's wedding, uninvited and threatens to reveal everyone's secrets. She leaves and goes to the pier, where she is approached by someone she knows. The unseen person shoots Charlotte and she falls into the sea. Her body is recovered the following day. Months later, as the investigation is being closed down, Kat realises Josh Barrett killed Charlotte. He explains that after he regained his eyesight, he found Charlotte by the pier. He confronts her for killing Denny. During a confrontation, she pulled Kat's gun on him. As Josh tried to defend himself, the gun went off and Charlotte was shot. Gallery Charlotte-RevealsSecrets.jpg|Charlotte at Zac and Leah's Wedding WK34-HOME-CHARLOTTE-KING-MATT-DEMI03.jpg home-and-away-w49-e6296-04-1.jpg|Charlotte and Matt HUNTER-KING-CHARLOTTE KING02.jpg|Charlotte and her son Hunter soaps-home-and-away-6224-1.jpg|Charlotte meets Leah Photo Booth Library.jpg Trivia *Charlotte King's portrayer Erika Heynatz, said it was "...the perfect role and the character is going to be a lot of fun to play." *It was Erika's first acting role on television. *Erika was 6 months pregnant when they shot her character's death scene. *Erika and former Home and Away actress, Holly Brisley, who played Amanda Vale starred in the 2003 film, Mermaids. Category:Characters Category:Teachers Category:Summer bay teachers Category:Mothers Category:Female Category:Deceased Characters